User talk:Ymant10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grand Chase Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kamikaze page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 00:57, 2010 March 18 Hi, Shadowfang here :P Love the look of Kamikaze, good work :3 Thx^^! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i can't believe im rank 23 for ryan im rlly shockedO.O(BlazeRunner2) Check Out my Youtube Channel^^! http://www.youtube.com/user/BlazeRunner2 My Attempted drawing of Prime Knight I kinda rushed and i made it too big.lol My Prime Knight Video thumb|300px|right stealer! So you think you can steal my character's hairstyle HOW DID YOU GOT IN 3RD PLACE KICKING OUT THE EDITORS LIKE ME I DON'T CARE IF YOUR UGLY DRAWINGS CAUSE YOU AN EDITING ROYALTY. THIS IS GABRIEL333 BEING FORGOT HIS PASSWORD stealer! YOUR STUPID UGLY DRAWINGS SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey,don't be angry cuz I...kicked you out?I just like drawing. Uh,dude,I go here a lot and edit,you haven't. Oh,and can you count how many anime characters have ponytails like tht? Clipper Video Just pure awesomeness... Though a bit laggy... thumb|300px|right*Epic Gasp* I just noticed your message from a few months ago about the fan fic! :O Really sorry :/ Maybe, if you want, I can give Tammy and "Da crewz" a cameo in my newer fanfiction (Which so far, only includes my own fan characters) ~Shadowfang3000 YAY!!!I can go on the web...on the Wii!In fact these exact words were typed on the Wii, ~The Power of Blaze strengthens me~Ymant10 Dammit TnT I can't get onlineT.T My computer keeps saying I need to do a virus check before logging in so I won't be online for a while? ~The Power of Blaze Strengthens me~Ymant10 YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FINALLY!!!!!!!!!! My Grand Chase patch is finally working again,thank god! No Problem,Blaze,teeheehee! What The Fu-Nvm^^ Hawk Attack JF in Rage mode you press back to activate this JF,my friend figured it out(YoshiPro) So here it is the final Prime Knight Vid I did^^! SOLAAAAAAAAAR!! I see Jade is solar powered XD ~ Shadowfang3000 thumb|300px|right hi sorry hi Ymant10 i'm really sorry about the message I've sent you.Gabriel333 Kagi Honou Here's a Pic of her in Paper. TAT... My good computer crashed and it's getting fixed...for 3 weeks...which means I can't play GC for 3 weeks...awww...I'll still be putting up articles on my bad computer...but not as much...But the good news is that I'm getting Tonfas!XDDDD(But still...I'm sad I can't listen to Dio's real voice up close,I have to hear it on Youtube.) Uuuughhhhhhhhh.... I can't believe I missing out on all the fun on gc, I'm so bored right now.Now I'm getting info from both blade and cow's website.The nudge system and Dio is awesome though. Yay!!!^^ It seems that I can download pics into the bad computer!(The file name I used in the past wasn't permitted...) Sigh... I....wuz.....bored...... Hmmm... it seems I have drawn Dio. *Is Curious XD* I wondered what anime you have for your avatar guys, looks pretty good :P~Shadowfang3000 I have... Katekyo Hitman Reborn,that's just one of them,I don't wanna say the others. Videos? D: I always failed at coding videos! Could you tell me how you did it mate? XD ~Shadowfang3000, Your Personal British Doctor on Crack! *Also I ask too many questions X_X* An Exchange of Info, eh? :D Personally, I cheated in some way. Well, first you need to make a template page, just make an article called "Template:" Then whatever you want to name it (E.G: Template:DeiInfo) Then, for the evil part, I searched for Shadowblades template since he's a wizz on wikias XD I clicked onto edit, and then copied all of the info, which turned out like this: Shadow Then, all you need to do is change the names of the jobs, and the name at the top, so if I did it for Sean, it would end up like this: Sean Then, to change the colour, where it says Background:#99999, you input a different palette. They're pretty confusing, but this website will give you all the colours. So lets say I wanted orange, it would turn out like this: Then, just save it, and it'll turn out like this: (A treat from me, I made Sean's one for you, although you need to make a smaller icon for him, around 100X100 :P) That's definetly one of the worst explanations ever conceived, but I hope I help. For your other characters, just copy and paste Seans template and tweak some minor details :P Sean looks awesome! I salute! :P ~Shadowfang3000, for a limited time, your Public Doctor on Crack!(?) Spartiel's Training for Sieghart.... I kinda imagined what it was like when Spartiel trained Sieg and these were the results.... ﻿ ﻿ Maidez! Maidez! The Odds are against us! Hey Ymant Team! Due to this god awful new layout, I can't find the History button on most pages, making fixing that bloody vandal's work harder and harder. I think we should start to move to the new site, eh? ^_~ ~Shadowfang3000, Your Personal Doctor who has lost his Nuclear Stockpile... Wasn't a good idea to hide it under his bed... Lucky Star invaded my computer! I did this for fun :D ﻿ Blimey coppa! Sorry about the lack of speaking on my end savvy, my Talk page had been vandalised, and all my messages had disappeared! *Shakes fist at the air* I think it's fixed now though, and God save the Pie, I salute thee! ~Shadowfang3000, having only now just realised how much work he's got on his platter in 2011!